Guardian
by SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: It's the year 2126. Gruumm is defeated and Jack left the team. Bridges talks to Cruger about something and won't tell the others about what and then he makes a phone call with someone he doesn't want the others to know who... Curious? Well Sky, Syd and Z are and to learn what will happen you will have to read the story... ON HIATUS for now!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Info:** AU. In this AU the same events toke place like we know them (with a few exceptions -) But in this AU the events of S.P.D. toke place 100 years later (only S.P.D.! The others happened at same time as we know) The characters from S.P.D. live in this time! So there is no new Power Rangers team.

* * *

**Year:**_ 2126_

He walked along the graves and searched for a certain line. He hadn't been here for a long time. Finally he reached the right one with the graves that he wanted to visit. He quietly read out the names: "Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Ann Hart,…"

He read many more names and put one or more flowers on the graves.

Jason got a red rose as well as a black one with golden glitter, Trini got a yellow tulip, Zack got a black rose, Billy a blue violet, Kimberly a pink tulip and on the other graves he laid down different coloured flowers too, except for one. There he stopped.

He had read this inscription many times already and yet he still read it out loud when he stood before this grave. "Here lies Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver. He was a good friend and teacher. He left us much to soon. May he rest in peace."

After he had finished reading he couldn't stop the bitter laugh escaping his lips.

'If only they had known the truth...'

Tommy Oliver walk along the path from which he had came from and let the graves as well as the past behind him – for now.

* * *

The rangers sat in their common room when commander Anubis Cruger stepped into the room.

This was very unusual since the commander close to never entered it.

The four rangers immediately jumped to their feet and saluted.

"At ease."

At this they shifted their posture to a more relaxed one and waited for the commander to tell them why he was here.

To their surprise he didn't address the whole team but only the blue ranger:

"Bridge, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course commander!" responded Bridge automatically.

The two went to a corner and Cruger told the blue ranger something that the others couldn't hear.

The other rangers looked at each other and Sky shrugged his shoulders when Syd and Z gave him questioning looks.

After a short conversation Bridge returned to the others and Cruger left the room whereupon the still standing rangers sat back on the couch.

Bridge's face wore a smile that reached from one ear to the other when sat down next to the others and grabbed a butter toast from a plate, which he had filled before Cruger's visit.

"And? What did Cruger want from you?" asked Z who was really curious why Cruger would personally come down here.

"Mmh? Oh he just wanted to inform me of something."

Syd groaned as soon as she heard this answer and said: "And what? After all, Cruger doesn't come down here often and I'm sure he wouldn't play messenger boy… I mean messenger dog just for a little thing."

At the last part Bridge face displayed an offended look – which was definitely not a typical Bridge-expression – and said: "It wasn't a 'little thing'! It was something that means a lot to me."

"…Okay,… I'm sorry." said Syd who didn't know such reactions from Bridge.

"You would tell us if it had something to do with the team, wouldn't you?" intervened now Sky who had remained still until now.

"I would. But it has nothing to do with the team. It's something personal and I would prefer not to talk about it."

Bridge inhaled a deep breath since he had said that really fast and in only one breath und added with a friendly smile: "I have to phone someone. I'll be back before you can blink."

With these words he stood up, walked a few steps, paused, took a few fast steps back and snatched the last butter toast from the plate, stuffed it into his mouth and left the room.

For a few seconds there was only silence till Z finally said: "Okaaay, that was weird - even for Bridge."

Sky and Syd only nodded in agreement but said nothing. Sometimes there were days like this where Cruger would talk with Bridge and Bridge wouldn't tell what it had been about, but these days got over time rare. When Bridge and Sky first started sharing a room – and met because of this – Bridge talked almost weekly to Cruger about something. Most of the time he came back with a disappointed look on his face which would – as soon as Sky tried to talk to him about it – turn back to that carefree smile.

* * *

The rest of the rangers continued their activities: Syd read some fashion magazine, Sky read – how it be any other way – the S.P.D. handbook and Z listened to music.

15 minutes after Bridge had left the room he came back. He looked like he had grabbed into a socket. His already thick and curly hair stood even more up (a wonder that this works) and he had soot in his face.

One of Sky's brows went up. He knew that Bridge could bring something to explode while experimenting, but hadn't he planned to make a call? Had he succeeded in blowing up the phone?

With this thought in mind he couldn't stop himself but he had to grin at that. From the corner of his eye Sky could see that Syd and Z wore grins on their faces too. It seemed like the three of them had had the same thought.

"Did you get the phone to explode or what happened to you?" Sky asked finally.

"The phone? Äh, no… No that still lives… although technically it never really lived. Why do people say that then?"

Bridge wanted to continue his blabbering when Sky, Syd and Z said at the same moment: "Bridge!"

He stopped immediately and murmured a "Sorry."

"So what did happen if it wasn't the phone?" asked Syd.

"Well, on my way back I ran into Boom and he asked me if I could help him with a small experiment and I said yes. As you can see something went wrong… but what?"

Before Bridge's thoughts could wander even further asked Z him out of curiosity: "Did you make your call?"

"Hm? Yes but he didn't answer so I left a message on his answering machine."

'_He. Aha.'_ Thought the others.

When Bridge made a move to sit his mobile phone rang.

"Yes, hello?"

On the other side of the line someone answered and Bridge's face lit up. He walked to a corner where he continued his call.

The others tried to hear what was being said – some more obvious (Syd and Z) than others (Sky).

"… meeting possible…? … In the park? … okay … 10 minutes!"

Bridge stormed out of the room and just managed to get a "I'll be gone for a while!" out.

The rangers looked at each other and the door had just closed when Z stood up and said: "Would you like to get into the park?"

Syd immediately stood up and said: "I would love to!"

In contrast to his female teammates seemed Sky sceptical.

"Don't you think we should leave him be? When he's ready to talk about it – whatever it is – then he will."

Syd and Z looked at each other and a grin grew on each of their faces. Both grabbed one arm from Sky and dragged him out of the armchair. They dragged him behind them und walked down the corridor. Since Sky knew that they wouldn't leave it alone he freed himself from their grasp and followed the two – still grinning and blabbering – girls thoughtfully.

Bridge was his best friend and under normal circumstances Bridge would tell him everything – except for this one secret, which he seemed to share with Cruger. What could it be that Bridge wouldn't talk to him about it?

The three rangers left the S.P.D. headquarter and headed for the park.


	2. The Reunion

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

* * *

Bridge waited at the usual spot where they always met. He had walked so fast that he was too early. Now he had to wait and thought about some things. What if he didn't find the meeting spot? He hadn't been here for a few years after all…

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and Bridge's reflexes kicked in. He grabbed the hand and threw the owner of the hand to the ground, or at least that was the idea of this defence technic. But the owner of the hand didn't slam onto the ground instead the person rolled itself smoothly off, stood up in one movement and brushed off a bit off dirt.

In front of Bridge stood a man in the age of 32. He wore black shoes, white trousers, a red t-shirt and around his neck hang a necklace with a green stone. The hair of the man was gelled and looked like the prickles from a hedgehog.

"Oh… Tommy! I'm sorry. I didn't know… it was a reflex…"

"Don't worry Bridge. Nothing happened."

To underline his words he gave Bridge a reassuring smile.

Bridge relaxed and then he said: "Welcome home."

Tommy's smile grew even bigger and he replied: "I'm back… Come let us get some smoothies."

Now grew a smile on Bridges face too and he nodded in agreement.

They walked towards a café that lay in the heart of the park and Bridge told Tommy about the events that took place during Tommy's absence in New Tech City. When Tommy heard about the battles against Gruumm and his henchmen, feelings of guilt made themselves known in Tommy, which Bridge immediately felt.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tommy sighed; he had known that Bridge would ask this question. He could read auras after all and because of this he could easily read feelings too.

"I thought that maybe it would have been better if I had remained here, to support you in your fight. Then it would have been over much faster and you and your friends wouldn't have to fight so much."

Bridge froze in his steps and said: "You know as well as I do that you can't be at two places at once! You had to accomplish an important mission on another planet and you shouldn't think about things like 'what if…' If you had stayed here we would have won much sooner, yes. But then the other world would probably have met its doom because you weren't there to help! ... Also my friends and I are part of Space Patrol Delta **and** we're Power Rangers. To the responsibilities of a member of SPD belong fights once in a while and to take the risks. And I'm proud to protect the earth like you did and still do!"

This he said with a serious expression and looked the whole time into Tommy's eyes. Tommy didn't know what to say to that and in the end he settled for a: "You're right. Come now and let us talk about another topic."

* * *

Sky, Syd and Z had followed Bridge at a safe distance and had seen the encounter between Bridge and Tommy from afar.

"Who is that guy?" asked Z no one in particular.

"Sky isn't that?"

"I think so Syd."

"Do you know him?!"

"Well you could say that. He was our teacher in natural science: Doctor Oliver!" answered Sky Z.

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you? **This** is a teacher for _natural science_?! From the way he moves you could think that he is some kind of athlete. And why is Bridge meeting him?"

"I would like to know that too… Sky, I thought that Doctor O vanished just before we were promoted to B-Squad?!"

"That's not completely right Syd. Doctor Oliver just stopped teaching classed but Commander Cruger and Kat seemed to know where he had gone. I heard at the same day he stopped teaching, a few cadets talking how the commander had walked into the classroom announcing that Doctor Oliver wouldn't teach anymore because of personal stuff. At least for a while."

"Really? I didn't hear about that. I would like to know what personal reasons that were… As far as I know he has no relatives anymore, so…"

"Where did you get that information from Syd?" asked Sky a bit baffled.

"Well, when he came fresh to the academy to teach, many girls fell for him and some went even so far to just get some info's to hack into the school computers…" Syd felt the looks her friends gave her and added quickly: "Don't worry I wasn't part of these groupies but a friend of mine was and she told me that Doctor O had no relatives anymore."

"Oh well. So now we know who he is but why was Bridge so excited to meet him?" asked Z no one in particular again.

Sky and Syd shrugged their shoulder because they too knew no answer to this question.

They continued to watch the two and followed them inconspicuously in the direction of the café.

The three sat down on a bench from which they could continue to spy on Bridge and Doctor O. Or more precisely Syd and Z continued to spy and chattered at the same time while Sky read in his SPD handbook (wherever he got that from).

* * *

"Five banana-smoothies."

"Right away Tommy. Nice to see you again! You were at least a year not here."

"Yes. I had something to do out of New Tech City, Bert."

Bert turned away after this small talk with Tommy to make the smoothies.

Bridge gave Tommy a questioning look. "Five?"

"Yes five or do you want to withhold the taste of a smoothie from your friends?"  
"But… they aren't here or are they?"

"And you are the one to detect auras and read minds." said Tommy with humour and then he continued: "… Sorry. I know that you don't want to use your power too often."

"No that's okay. But you're right; I should try to keep an eye on my surroundings. So… where are they?"

"They're sitting on a bench from where they are watching us."

When Bridge made a move to turn around to look for his friends when someone said: "Here your smoothies Tommy!"

"Thanks Bert."

Tommy paid and took three of the five smoothies while Bridge took the other two and followed Tommy who made a beeline for a certain point.

"And what do you want to say to them? You, Cruger and Kat, you always said that the others shouldn't know about you – and because of that to a certain degree about me – till the right moment comes! And this moment is not here, is it?"

"No, it isn't. At least not yet... Just leave it to me."

"Okay…"

Bridge wanted to ask again where the other rangers sat when he spotted them himself.

'Well, that's not what I would call _inconspicuous_. I should have seen them sooner.' thought Bridge as he watched his friends.

Syd and Z seemed to discuss something and Sky tried to ignore the two with the help of his ever-present handbook.

They only seemed to register Tommy and him when they already stood before them and Tommy spoke to them.

"Hello Sky, Syd and Z. Would you like a smoothie?"

By this question Bridge would have loved to bury his head in his hands but he couldn't do that since he held the smoothies. This question sounded really stupid when it was asked by a 32 year old man - or someone who looked looked 32.

* * *

The three rangers jumped when they heard the voice. They hadn't heard the two coming – which was partly because of Syd's and Z's discussion about what Bridge had to do with Dr O.

They looked up at the same time and saw the two people they had followed during the day. Bridge seemed nervous while Doctor Oliver just smiled in a friendly way and held them three smoothies under their noses.

Z found her voice first and asked a question that had shot through her head when she had heard his greeting. "How do you know my name?"

"Bridge told me about his teammates and you are part of that team. So do you want a smoothie?"

Now Sky got a: "Yes, thank you." out of his mouth.

The three rangers who still sat on the bench took a smoothie each. Z who never had a smoothie before took at first only a small sip… and she loved it immediately. The five drank their smoothies in silence and when they had all finished, Tommy finally asked: "So, did you have fun following us?"

His answers consisted of: "Ähm…"(Z), clearing ones throat (Syd) and silence (Sky).

"Don't worry, I'm not making you any kind of reproach. I'm sure Bridge was extremely excited when he heard that I was back in town and since he didn't want to tell you why, you got curious and followed him."

"That's correct." Sky confirmed.

"What are you to Bridge, Doctor Oliver?" asked Syd bluntly.

"I was a good friend of Bridge's mother and when she died I tried to support Bridge as good as I could. Which is not that easy since I've got… important obligations."

When he told them that you could see in his eyes that it was really hurtful for him to talk about this topic. Before someone could say anything, Sky's Delta Morpha rang.

"Sky here."

"Sky, here is Kat. There is an emergency. The New Tech Bank is being robbed in this moment by a few aliens."

"We're on our way Kat!"

With these words Sky jumped from the bench. He looked at his teammates who nodded. They started to run without any words of goodbye and didn't hear how Tommy wished them luck.

"May the power protect you Rangers."


	3. It's almost Time

**Chapter 2: It's almost Time**

* * *

Tommy looked after the rangers till he couldn't see them anymore and after that he went to his apartment. He knew that they didn't need help and it wasn't time to walk with them as a part of the team. But soon it would come, sooner than even Tommy expected…

Back at his apartment, he made a move to put his keys on the commode at the entrance when suddenly a sense of dizziness overcame him. The keys hit the floor and before Tommy could follow them, he supported himself on the commode.

The floor of his apartment became blurred and was replaced by a wave of pictures and emotions.

When this onslaught of pictures stopped Tommy knew that now the time of a new threat had come. What it was exactly he couldn't say with certainty but he knew that – whatever it was – he had to warn Cruger.

He wanted to leave his apartment when he saw himself in the mirror that hang above the commode.

He didn't look like a 32 year old Doctor Thomas Oliver in the mirror but like an 18-year-old young man with short-gelled hair who wore a red t-shirt with a green jacket above it. Now Tommy looked down to his feet und saw that he didn't wore his black shoes anymore but white sneakers and his trousers was now black instead of white.

'What's happening here?' he asked himself.

That never happened before, that he would change his age and thus his appearance without him wanting to.

'Maybe it's better like that. As Doctor Oliver I would stand out to much.' He thought and grabbed his sunglasses, which he put on as well as the hoodie that was fixed on the jacket.

Now no one except Bridge, Kat and Cruger should recognize him.

Like this he could leave his apartment, finally!

* * *

With his special ID – which Cruger had given him for such situations – he got easily into the SPD building. Now he just had to find Cruger.

'Either Doggie is in the command centre or in his quarter. The best way is to ask someone where Doggie is.'

And that's what he did right away. He intercepted someone who was walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the commander is right now?"

"Ähm, well he wasn't in the command centre - that's where I just came from. Maybe he's in his quarter but I couldn't say for a 100%.

"Thanks."

Tommy continued to walk down the hallway and took the elevator up.

When he stepped out of the elevator he went left and after a few steps he stopped in front of a door at which he knocked.

From the other side of the door sounded a voice: "Yes?"

'Maybe it would be best if I behave like an official messenger in case somebody listens in…'

"Commander I'm here to speak with you about an urgent matter."

Tommy could hear how someone on the other side of the door stepped closer to it and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Who…" began Cruger but stopped when he realised who it was that was standing in front of him.

"Can I come in Commander? I think it would be best not to discuss this in the hall."

Cruger snapped out of his starring and stepped aside to let Tommy in.

"Thank you Commander."

The door closed automatically behind Tommy and Cruger walked to his desk. There he sat down and offered Tommy to sit down too. But Tommy remained standing, which surprised Cruger since Tommy normally followed his invitation to sit – for the sake of politeness.

"Why are you here Tommy? Not that I'm not happy to see you but in this shape…"

Shape was the word on which Tommy, Kat, Cruger and Alexandria had settled to describe Tommy's ability to change his age and thus his appearance.

"I am happy to see you again too. But sadly my visit here is not to talked about the last years."

Tommy looked Cruger deep into the eyes and the pieces fell into place for Cruger and he understood why Tommy was here.

"… You had another one, hadn't you? I mean a vision of the future."

Tommy nodded. "Yes but it was not as detailed as the one I had before my departure from New Tech City. There were only blurred pictures and emotions but they were enough to let me realise something."

"And what would that be?"

Tommy didn't answer right away instead he asked Cruger a question. "Do you remember what we talked about before my departure?"

"… Yes. You said that a mighty and evil enemy would come. You meant Grumm, didn't you?"

"No not Grumm. He was just the beginning… Something much worse will come and it's almost time for it to arrive."

"What is it?" asked Cruger concerned. If Tommy was that worried – which he definitely was – then it was always justified.

Tommy hesitated with his answer and after a minute or two he finally said: "I don't know yet. I'm sorry…"

Cruger tried to hide his disappointment and said honestly to his friend: "You don't have to be sorry. You can't decide what you see and when you see it."

"Still I…" Before Tommy could say more the door of Cruger's room opened without warning and Kat stepped into the room.

"Doggie the Rangers are back… Oh! Tommy! How nice to see you again!"

Kat walked towards Tommy and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too, Kat."

Only after the greeting did Kat feel what mood was dominant in the room.

"Doggie, Tommy? What is going on?"

"Tommy came here because he had a vision… and apparently someone who is stronger than Grumm will come."

Kat was too shocked to say anything and an unnerving silence settled in the room. To break this silence Tommy came up with a suggestion. "Maybe we should continue this talk later. You said that the Rangers were back, didn't you Kat? Then they have to report right back, shouldn't they Doggie?"

"Yes you're right."

Cruger stood up and followed Kat out of the room but stopped in the door and turned around.

"Do you want to come too, Tommy?"

Tommy thought a moment about that and said finally: "Yes, it can't really hurt to meet them like that." _'I hope.'_

The three walked down the corridor towards the command centre. On their way saluted the others on the corridor to the commander and eyed Tommy – who still wore his hoodie and sunglasses – curiously.

In the command centre the Rangers were already waiting and when Cruger stepped into the room they saluted.

Cruger stood in front of the Rangers and Kat stood beside him while Tommy leaned on a wall.

Sky gave the report and the other Rangers squinted sometimes in Tommy's direction.

As soon as Sky had finished his report did Cruger release the till they were needed again. The young Rangers wanted to leave when…

* * *

_**Note:**__ In this chapter someone with the name Alexandria was mentioned and who that is you will learn in a later chapter. He he..._


	4. Coming closer

**Chapter 3: Coming closer…**

* * *

_**Note: **I'm sorry I took so long to update but somehow I have no motivation to write on any of my stories... _

_I hope that despite this you will enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

The Rangers made a move to leave the command centre when suddenly the person – that had stepped into the room with the Commander – grabbed his head and sank to the ground.

Kat hurried towards him and even Cruger stepped closer to him.

"Tommy, what is it? Is everything alright?" A worried Kat asked and Tommy shifted his gaze from the ground to her. His sunglasses had fallen to the ground, which was why you could now see that his eyes had a milky white colour. He didn't answer Kat and it didn't seem like he had really heard her.

"Kat, do you know what that is?" Cruger asked her and even in his voice you could hear the concern – even if he could hid it better than Kat.

"I believe he has one of his visions – but I am not completely sure since I never saw it for myself when he had one before. Alexandria only mentioned the symptoms once and didn't explain it further.

"And what do we do now?"

"The best thing would be to leave him be till he snaps out of it."

"They didn't have to wait too long for this to happen because once the words had left her mouth, did Tommy's eyes return to their normal state.

Cruger kneeled down to Tommy and slowly – so that he wouldn't startle him – laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy?"

"It's coming closer… Known as well as new foes will come…"

"Can you say more?"

Tommy shook his head negative.

"That's alright." Cruger stood up again and turned to the Rangers who still hadn't left the room.

"Bridge, Sky, please bring my guest to this room." He gave Sky a piece of paper.

"Understood Commander."

Bridge hurried to Tommy and helped him to stand up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

Bridge walked left from Tommy and Sky right – so that in case that he should fall, one of the two would catch him. They left the command centre and walked down the hall. Tommy's room was located right beside Sky and Bridge's room and as they reached the door to the room, Tommy thanked them and they parted ways. As soon as Tommy was in his room, he let himself fall down onto the fresh made bed and was already asleep when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sky and Bridge walked to the common room where Syd and Z were already waiting for them.

"And?" Syd asked when the two boys sat down on the couch.

"'And' what?" Bridge asked back.

"Did you find out anything about this 'Tommy' guy?"

"No, we didn't talk while walking him to his room. It seemed inappropriate." Sky answered.

"Oh… okay."

"Why would you want to know anything about him?" Bridge suddenly asked.

Syd gave him a 'are you seriously asking that?'-look. "You're normally not so slow on the uptake Bridge: I want to know who he is because Cruger and Kat seemed to know him pretty well!"

"Why would you think so Syd? You think just because Kat was worried about him that she knows him? I too am worried about someone who seemed perfectly fine one minute and collapses the next!" Z butted in.

"I agree with you Z but I too think that we should try to find out more about this Tommy." Sky suddenly said to stop the girls from arguing about the topic.

"See, even Sky agrees with me!" Syd said proudly while Z rolled her eyes and turned to the blue Ranger that hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"What do you think Bridge?"

"Hm? Ähm, I think that Cruger and Kat will tell us soon enough who this Tommy is and maybe he will even tell us himself, who knows?"

Z nodded in agreement when suddenly Bridge stood up and said: "I'm going to the lab. I wanted to do a little experiment today and I nearly forgot it! See you during dinner!"

"Okay… but don't blow anything up again!" Z called after him.

"I won't!"

After Bridge had left, the other Rangers went back to their usual free time activities.

* * *

…A constant knocking on the door woke him up. He groaned and while he slowly sat up he realised that he was still in the form of an eighteen year old.

The knocking was still going on and he croaked out a sleepy "I'm coming!"

He opened the door and standing in front of him was… Kat.

"Oh, you look like you just woke up! Did I wake you?"

Tommy sighed, stepped aside to let her in and said: "Yeah but it's okay."

Kat stepped into the room and the door closed behind her. "Sooo, how do you like your room? Doggie and I set it up ourselves!"

Tommy didn't answer her right away since he hadn't really looked at room until now. The walls were in a pleasant green, the floor was white and had a black carpet lying over it in the middle of the room, the bedclothes were red and the furniture was out of natural wood – just as he liked it.

"It is… lovingly designed and I really like it. Thank you Kat."

Kat beamed a smile at him, happy that he liked the room since she and Cruger had really thought over how to design the room for one of their best friends.

"So Kat, I'm sure you're not just here to ask me if I like my new room, are you?"

"To be honest: no. I brought you 2 new Uniforms."

"Two?"

"Yes two since I didn't know which one you would prefer."

"Since when are the uniform supposed to be liked by the wearer?" Tommy said playfully with a small smile.

"Since there is a certain someone who wears more than one colour." Kat countered also with a smile.

"Oh well, then show them to me."

Kat dragged out the first one out of a bag she had brought with her: it consisted of black boots along with a white pant, which had black stripes – that format wise reminded Tommy of his old Dino Thunder uniform pattern – a green shirt and a SPD jacket with red sleeves.

The pants, shirt, and jacket were put on the chair and Kat dragged out the second Uniform out of the bag. This too had black boots but the pants were black with white stripes – again in the Dino Thunder pattern – a red shirt and a SPD jacket with green sleeves.

"And which one do you like more?" Kat asked proud of the outfits.

Tommy thought about for a few second and then finally said: "The second one."

Kat smiled. "That's what I figured you would say. Try it on!"

Tommy obeyed – it was a waste of time and energy to go against Kat's wished, especially if he had to try it on sooner or later – he snatched the uniform from the bed where Kat had laid it down and went into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later he came out in full get-up. Kat told him to turn around so she could see it from all sides and finally nodded pleased with the outcome. "It looks good on you. But there are two little details missing!"

"Which are?" Tommy asked, not sure what Kat meant.

"The first one would be this…" As she said that she pulled out a small casket out of her lab coat and gave it to Tommy.

"What is it?"

"Open it and you will see…"

And open it he did and inside was… Tommy's breath caught. "That's…"

"Yes that's hers. Alexandra wanted that you get it at all costs if you should ever decide to join SPD officially. She said that it would fit you the best since it had all your colours in it." Kat told him softly.

Tears formed in Tommy's eyes but they wouldn't fall. Slowly he took the necklace out of the casket and put it on.

The necklace was formed like the Dino Thunder logo – the claw of a Dino – and in each of the three claws there were differently coloured stones (from left to right): green, white and red. The rest of the necklace was out of a black stone that seemed to suck in the light and the stones were held together through a silver binding.

"So how do I look?" Tommy asked who had gotten himself back under control.

"Colourful."

"Ha, ha, I wouldn't have thought that possible with all the different colours!"

Kat grinned at him and then her smile turned gentle when she said: "It's as if it was done for you. If Alexandria was here she would be jumping around like a little girl so happy would she be that you're wearing her necklace."

"…Thank you Kat. It's means a lot to me that you gave this to me."

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "It's what she wanted and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't fulfil that wish?"

Tommy didn't say anything in response. He knew that Kat would never leave a wish of one of her friends unfulfilled if she could do something in her power to fulfil it.

"I think I should be going, I still have work to do." With these words Kat turned towards the door but stopped in front of it. "Oh if you're hungry you should go to the canteen since there they will give out the dinner in a few minutes. Maybe you will see the other Ranger and you can 'introduce' yourself to them. Oh and here…"

Kat threw something at Tommy, which he catched with no problem. It was a Delta Morpher.

"I heard your other one was destroyed during your last mission so I made you a new one – even if you technically don't need it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She waved over her shoulder and left Tommy alone with the new Morpher. He looked it over for a few seconds before his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything since the smoothie (and that didn't really count), so he put the Morpher into a pocket and left the room in the direction of the canteen.

* * *

The Rangers were sitting at their usual place in the canteen and were eating today's meal: 'special stew a la chef'. When the chef made his 'special stew' everyone either flees or you would have to wait an eternity for your food – there was no in between. Today it was rather the former but it didn't bother the Rangers – if you had to eat such 'special' half of your life then you were already hardened against it.

But since _it was_ the former, it was relatively empty in the canteen since there weren't that many brave enough (or crazy enough) to eat this kind of special, which was why you couldn't miss the newcomer that stepped into the canteen. Although even if it had been crowded he surely would have stuck out. The newcomer was wearing the standard black SPD boots but there it already stopped with the regular clothing; he wore black pants with white stripes and a SPD jacket with green sleeves. The jacket was slightly opened which was why you could make out a red shirt under it.

The Rangers watched the newcomer as he grabbed some of the food and then walked towards them.

"Who's that? Do you guys know him?" Z asked quietly.

"No. Never saw him before in my life." Sky said and Bridge and Syd nodded in agreement, they too had never seen him before in SPD HQ. Although Bridge _had_ a good guess…

The newcomer stopped in front of their table. "Can I sit with you?"

Since no one objected, he shrugged his shoulders, sat his tablet down on the table and sat down.

"I think I should introduce myself; my name is Tommy." The newcomer said, whereupon Syd – who had just put a spoon full of the stew in her mouth – choked on the food and Z clapped her roomie on the back to help her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself sooner. Is everything alright Sydney?"

Syd cleared her throat and finally said: "Yes, thank you. But how do you know my name?"

"Hm? …Oh! The Commander told me your names."

"Aha…"

Tommy ate his portion of special stew in peace – as if it hadn't send most of the SPD staff running and even got a second serving, which made the cook extremely happy and the others just admired him for the stomach he seemed to have since even they could only eat once portion of this food!

"Could I ask you a question?" Z asked.

"Which would be?"

"What kind of relationship do you have with Dr Manx and Commander Cruger and what happened in the command centre?"

"Those are two questions." Tommy said matter of fact.

Z gave him a so-what-?-look, which only caused Tommy to say casually: "Don't worry, I will answer your questions. So to answer the first one: I know the Commander and Kat for a long time now. The second one I can answer just as easily: I had a vision."

The Rangers gave him questioning looks - even Bridge since he didn't know of Tommy's ability to see pieces of the future - and so Tommy tried to explain it (with slight changes).

"You have to know that my parents too were there during the experiment that gave you your powers. I got the ability to see snippets of the future, sometimes detailed, sometimes vague and blurry..." He looked down, lost in thought.

"...And what did you see?" Bridge asked slowly.

Tommy looked up from his empty plate and didn't answer for a short while - which seemed like an eternity. "You will learn about it tomorrow from the Commander" That was everything he said to the topic and then he stood up and left the canteen without saying anything else to the Rangers.

The Rangers looked at each other and Sky said: "Well we will know soon enough what is going on here."

"...Sooo, does anyone want to play a round of Lightball?" Z asked to soften the heavy atmosphere.

Syd immediately agreed. "Sure! What about you Bridge?"

"Only under one condition."

Syd and Z each raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?"

"That we ask Tommy if he wants to play too."

Z looked at Syd who shrugged. "Okay if he wants to."

Bridge smiled. "Okay then I play too. You too Sky, don't you?"

Bridge gave Sky puppy dog eyes and even Sky couldn't resist it. "Yeah sure."

"Well then it's settled. Now we just have to get Tommy!"

"And how are we gonna do that? Do you want to search the whole base for him?" Sky asked.

"Well, Syd and Z could search on this floor and you and I could search somewhere else?

Sky nodded in agreement as did Syd and Z and so they split up.

* * *

Tommy had told Cruger everything he had seen in the vision – even though it hadn't been much. He had only felt great despair and had seen a scene where the Rangers, Cruger and Kat lay unmoving in ruins. Tommy would do everything in his power to prevent this vision from coming true, that he promised to himself.

But he didn't want to think of this vision anymore and went to a place where he hoped to forget his darker thoughts – even if only for a short while.

* * *

"Bridge do you have any idea where Tommy could have gone to?" Sky asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Well he seemed kinda gloomy and when I feel this way then I go most of the time to only one place."

Sky understood what place Bridge meant and they went there right away.

* * *

Tommy was sitting on the roof of the SPD HQ and watched the sun going down. _Alexandria had loved to watch the sunrise and sunset_… the thought crossed Tommy's mind while watching the scene in front of him.

Without really thinking about it he touched the necklace Kat had given him – Alexandria's necklace…

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear it as someone walked towards him.

* * *

Bridge opened the door and stepped onto the roof with Sky following right behind him. They looked around and at first they didn't see anybody but then they saw him. He was sitting at the edge of the roof and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

The walked towards him but he didn't seem to realise that they were there. Sky heard him mumble the name Alexandria and saw that he was touching a necklace that hung around his neck.

Bridge stopped but Sky stepped closer towards Tommy. Sky wanted to reach for Tommy's shoulder to make him to call attention to their presence but was stopped by Bridge's hand. "Better not touch him."

Sky looked at his friend questioningly but then remembered that Bridge had thrown Dr O over his shoulder out of reflex and he withdraw his hand – he didn't want to fly over the edge and end up as a pancake just because of another's reflex – instead he just said: "Tommy?"

Tommy jumped up from his place and whirled around in a battle ready stance. Sky held up his hand to show him that he came in peace and Tommy finally seemed to register Sky and Bridge.

"Oh… Sky, Bridge, what are you doing here?" While he asked that he relaxed his stance and – to the relief of the other two – stepped away from the edge.

"We looked for you since we wanted to ask you if you wanted to play a round of Lightball with us." Bridge explained.

Tommy looked a bit taken back by this. "…I would play with you but to be honest I never played Lightball before…"

Bridge's face didn't reveal what he thought about that fact but Sky's face showed surprise since every child knew how to play Lightball!

"We can change that quickly. We will explain the rules to you while we go to the others, right Sky?"

"Äh yes."

"Well then lets go."

The three left the roof and took the elevator to the ground level, from there they went to the perfect room to play Lightball: the common room of the Rangers.

Z and Syd were already there and seemed (positively) surprised to see Tommy.

"Since you're finally here, lets play!" Syd said while Z gave everyone the gloves that they would need to play.

They started and after some time Syd was already out, following her shortly were Bridge who had been cornered before he had been hit (again). Z too was out after a while, which only left Sky and Tommy.

It was Sky's turn to throw. When he did Tommy dodged it without any problems and catched the ball only to throw it back at Sky immediately. Sky accomplished it avoid the ball at the last moment but was hit from behind when the ball bounced back from the wall.

"And the winner is: Tommy!" Z announced.

Sky and Tommy shook hands and Sky asked Tommy: "Are you sure that you never played before?"

"Yep. I mostly train in my free time and don't play games but I have to admit that it was fun." Tommy said grinning.

"In what areas do you train? If one is allowed to asked."

"Most of the time I work on my sword style but of course I also train in other areas."

"Sounds interesting."

Syd looked at the clock that was hanging over the door. "Oh wow! It's getting late! That game really went longer that expected. Well I'm going to my room. You coming Z?"

"Yes, good night guys!"

"Good night." The three boys said simultaneously.

The girls left the room, which only left the boys. "I think it's best if we go to our rooms too. Good night." Tommy said.

Sky and Bridge nodded in agreement and they too left the room.

* * *

_**Note:** I know there was no action in it but I wanted to give Tommy some time with the other Rangers before the interesting things start! _

_I hope you liked it and I apologize in advance if I shouldn't update in a long time (again)..._


End file.
